


Shakespeare would be proud

by Anime_weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so Evil, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Shakespeare level shade, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, heartbroken akiteru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is a smooth little shit.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Shakespeare would be proud

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing honestly.

A knock sounded at the door of the Tsukishima residence, Miss Tsukishima hurrying to answer it. The door was opened to reveal Kuroo Tetsurou in all of his glory, his black bedhead as messy as ever and his signature, lazy smirk dancing on his lips. In his right hand, a bouquet of white lilies, his left shoved into his pant pockets. He looked good. And he knew it. So did a certain Tsukishima. Behind him were Kenma and Bokuto.

Akiteru Tsukishima had the biggest, fattest crush ever on Kuroo. Everyone knew it. Even the neighbours cat knew about it. He wasn't subtle either and Kuroo wasn't stupid. Recently, Kuroo actually began showing interest in the elder brother, from lingering touches to more quality time spent together. Akiteru was _sure_ Kuroo had at least _some_ feelings for him, which was why he invited him to his house. He was going to confess, in front of both his mother and younger brother; he was sure he wasn't going to be rejected. He wanted to show his mother the boy he had fell completely head over heels for, and show his younger brother, Kei, how a "man" confesses.

A small smile and blush adorned his features when he saw the flowers. How thoughtful of him! Though, white lilies were _Kei's_ favourite flower, not his... Perhaps he had gotten his and his brother's flower preferences mixed up? No matter, he would happily accept them anyway. Any gift from Kuroo was a great gift in his eyes. 

"Kei, come downstairs, would you?" Akiteru called before making his way towards Kuroo who was currently hugging his mother. The other two males that had entered with him just stood there awkwardly. Akiteru decided to ignore them for now, they could wait. First, his confession. Where was Kei?

"Kuroo!" Akiteru cheered as Kuroo finally let go of his mother and turned to him. A small smile was on the black-haired male's face.

"Hey Aki, You good?"

"Yeah, great. Anyway, there's something I really need to tell you-"

"Actually, do you mind if I go first? It's really important." Kuroo interrupted him.

Akiteru closed his mouth with an audible click. What Kuroo needed to tell him was probably not as important as his confession, but he agreed to hear him out. After all, he had the _whole_ night to tell him, right?

It was then that Kei decided to show up, coming down the stairs in a grey, long-sleeved jumper and shorts. When he saw Kuroo in front of Akiteru, his posture immediately went rigid. What was Kuroo doing here?

Kuroo's face lit up significantly brighter when he caught sight of Kei, much to Akiteru's confusion and slight concern. Did they know each other?

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Akiteru asked, trying to keep Kuroo's attention on _him_ , not his brother.

"Right!" Kuroo's attention went back to the older Tsukishima, Akiteru instantly feeling fuzzy inside at being so close to the male.

"Akiteru Tsukishima, I know this is really sudden but... I really want your surname."

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Did Akiteru hear right? Did Kuroo just... PROPOSE TO HIM? His whole face turned beat red as his mother gasped in shock while Kei choked on air. Kenma shook his head while Bokuto struggled to contain his laughter.

Kuroo only smiled before quickly side stepping the spluttering Akiteru to walk towards Kei who only looked up at him with his arms crossed. "Although Kei, I think the name Kuroo would definitely suit you more." He winked and offered him the lilies.

Once again, silence insued. Then-

"HAHAHA HOLY SHIT KUROO-"

"Kuroo, that was some Shakespeare level shade-"

"WHAT? KEI- KUROO- WHAT? HOW?!"

"Congratulations hunny, when's the wedding?"

"You know Kei, your ass looks good in these shorts-"

"S-shut up idiot!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically some self indulgent Kurotsukki honestly. I am so sorry Akiteru but it had to be done. Your sacrifice was greatly appreciated.


End file.
